


Sous les pavés, la plage

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Confessions, Conversations, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Friendship, Scars, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est de ces interrogations qui n'appellent pas de réponse. Soit parce qu'elles sont trop compliquées ou à l'inverse trop évasives, soit parce qu'il vaut mieux qu'elles demeurent dans un silence confortable pour ceux qui ne sont prêts ni à les énoncer, et ni à les entendre. Et puis arrive le moment où la réponse devient évidente. Pour chacun. Et du silence naît alors la confiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sous les pavés, la plage

**Author's Note:**

> **Jour/Thème** : 7 décembre – la brûlure du soleil  
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada  
>  **Note** : cela faisait donc six mois que j'avais ce texte sous le coude et que je me résolvais toujours pas à le mettre en ligne parce qu'il ne me satisfaisait pas. J'ai donc fait quelques modifications çà et là, et on va dire que c'est... mieux.

_Eté 2007, Sanctuaire, Grèce _

Durant de nombreuses années, beaucoup s’étaient interrogés, sans pour autant obtenir une réponse à une question que nul n’avait en réalité jamais osé formuler, sauf Aioros. Mais ce que lui avait alors répliqué le Cancer, le Grec l’avait gardé pour lui[1]. Il ne lui appartenait pas de relayer de tels mots, d’autant que sous-jacents aux paroles, aussi brutales avaient-elle pu être, sourdaient des silences plus rudes encore et qu’il n’avait pas su déchiffrer. Aussi, à ceux qui avaient insisté auprès de lui – il s’en était trouvé peu cependant – le Sagittaire avait opposé son silence, ou à tout le moins une réponse aussi distante qu’évasive.

Camus, pour sa part, s’en était contenté. Et ce n’était pas tant la mauvaise grâce évidente que son pair avait mis à lui répondre, que la gêne dans son regard qui l’avait dissuadé d’aller plus avant dans la satisfaction de sa curiosité : si Aioros avait déduit quoi que ce fût des mots d’Angelo, cela lui déplaisait assez pour qu’il n’eût nulle envie de le partager. Ou de l’imposer à autrui.

Et puis au fond, qui n’avait pas compris ? A un moment donné ou à un autre, tous avaient eu l’occasion de croiser la route de Baldassari et par voie de conséquence, de tomber d’accord à son sujet avec une remarquable collégialité : ce type faisait froid dans le dos. Ainsi, que les cicatrices sur le dos du Cancer lui fussent imputées relevaient d’une logique certes dérangeante mais prêtant somme toute bien peu le flanc à la discussion. Du reste, Aioros n’en avait rien démenti lorsque Aldébaran avait argué de cet exemple pour justifier de la nécessité, pour chacun d’entre eux, de faire preuve à tout instant d’un comportement exemplaire vis-à-vis des apprentis. Quant aux raisons implicites motivant ladite nécessité, moins encore que les origines des cicatrices de l’Italien, elles n’avaient fait l’objet du moindre questionnement. Après tout, certains sujets ne méritaient pas d’être déterrés.

Il n’empêchait. Camus avait beau y songer, non, il ne les avait jamais vues d’aussi près. Le soleil cuisait déjà avec une intensité non négligeable en cette fin de matinée et Angelo s’était redressé, assis sur sa serviette, les yeux cachés derrière les verres sombres de la vieille paire de Ray Ban qu’il traînait depuis des années. La tête droite et les avant bras posés sur ses genoux relevés, il scrutait la mer, son attention rivée sur Shura, parti nager au large depuis un moment. Ou du moins le Verseau le supposait-il : de là où il se trouvait, dressé sur ses coudes, il ne pouvait voir que l’horizon et le dos de son pair.

Fermant les yeux, Camus prit une profonde inspiration, qui devait tout à la saveur du soleil sur sa peau, un plaisir auquel, contre toute attente, il avait fini par céder au fil des années, au point de se rappeler avec commisération l’adolescent qu’il avait été – puis l’adulte – et qui avait longtemps détesté la chaleur sèche et brûlante régnant la majeure partie de l’année sur ce morceau de terre aride. A dire vrai néanmoins, son aisance sous ces latitudes atteignaient encore ses limites malgré tout lorsque les températures flirtaient avec les sommets dont la Grèce était coutumière et ces jours-là, il goûtait plutôt les débuts ou les fins de journée pour mieux profiter de l’été. Mais le temps avait fait son œuvre et les plaisirs insoupçonnés d’alors palliaient aujourd’hui l’inconfort qu’il lui arrivait encore d’éprouver à l’occasion.

Il n’avait cependant pris l’habitude d’accompagner certains de ses alter ego à la plage que récemment ; jusqu’à il y avait encore peu, il préférait être seul sur le sable. Peut-être parce que le Cancer et le Capricorne étaient des compagnons qui n’étaient pas assez causants – enfin, surtout le plus espagnol des deux – pour perturber ces quelques moments où il réussissait à ne penser à rien. Même si, en l’occurrence, les interrogations qu’il avait pourtant su maintenir à distance pendant des années – avec en outre bien plus de facilité que certains de ses camarades – parasitaient durablement sa réflexion.

Ces cicatrices ne devaient rien à des blessures contractées au cours d’un quelconque combat ; à présent qu’il avait tout loisir de les détailler – en dépit de son premier mouvement qui avait été de regarder ailleurs : une habitude tenace dont Camus devinait confusément qu’elle ne se justifiait plus désormais – il réalisait les raisons pour lesquelles, justement, ils avaient tous si souvent baissé les yeux devant ce spectacle.

Sous le chaos apparent des chairs scarifiées, se profilait une logique malsaine qui ne devait rien au hasard. Si les mutilations, larges et longues, s’entrecroisaient, elles ne se chevauchaient pas, comme s’il avait fallu d’une façon ou d’une autre que chaque centimètre carré de peau fût violenté. Par ailleurs, le tissu cicatriciel ne ressemblait en rien à celui dont le corps de chaque chevalier, qu’il fût d’or, d’argent ou de bronze, était inévitablement lardé : non, sous la lumière directe et crue tombant du zénith, celui-ci était comme vitrifié, au droit de plaies profondes que le temps plus que des soins avait fini tant bien que mal par refermer. Sans même avoir besoin de les toucher, le Verseau devinait que ses doigts ne rencontreraient rien d’autre qu’une absence de vie sous les chairs durcies et boursouflées, et que Angelo, pour sa part, ne se rendrait même pas compte que quelqu’un le touchait, _là_. Toute la sensibilité censée affleurer à la surface du dos du Cancer avait été détruite jusqu’à ce que le résultat, à l’évidence savamment travaillé, fût atteint : que par la souffrance ainsi infligée, il ne restât rien qui pût rappeler une quelconque humanité.

 

« Ce sont des brûlures, n’est-ce pas ? »

A son tour, Camus s’était redressé et après avoir allumé une cigarette, il se mit à fixer le large à l’instar de l’Italien. Ce dernier resta immobile et s’il lui condescendit un coup d’œil, le Verseau aurait été bien en peine de s’en rendre compte : les verres opaques ne bougèrent pas plus que leur propriétaire.

« Oui, se contenta de répondre le Cancer d’une voix neutre.

— Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, qu’est-ce que tu as fait, ou n’as pas fait, pour avoir mérité un châtiment pareil ?

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire que c’en était un ?

— On n’écope pas de blessures comme celles-là par accident. »

Les deux hommes ne se regardaient pas. Le Verseau savait que c’était inutile : il ne réussirait pas à lire quoi que ce fût sur ce visage dissimulé derrière ses lunettes et n’en éprouvait pas le besoin de toute manière. Cette question, dont la formulation aurait relevé de la provocation pure et simple encore quelques années plus tôt, pouvait aujourd’hui être posée sans aucune arrière-pensée et sans que par ailleurs, il fût nécessaire d’invoquer une prescription quelconque. Simplement il était devenu évident aux yeux de tous que le Cancer avait trouvé la paix. Et que par voie de conséquence, une parmi tant d’autres, il assumait celui qu’il avait été dans toutes ses composantes.

« Il disait que ça le faisait bander plus dur. »

Un rire perla dans le lointain – sans doute celui d’un apprenti fraîchement délivré de ses obligations du jour – auquel répondit son écho tout aussi joyeux, avant de s’éteindre sous le ressac tranquille de la mer s’échouant sur le sable. La luminosité devenait aveuglante et Camus plissa ses yeux trop clairs. Un instant, la morsure du soleil sur ses épaules avait paru s’amoindrir : celui qu’il fallut à sa respiration, soudain suspendue, pour reprendre son cours normal.

A côté de lui, Angelo l’avait imité et l’odeur de sa cigarette lui parvint comme il venait d’en tirer une première bouffée. La fumée bleue se dissipa quant à elle presque aussitôt dans la brise tiède. Camus avait fini par tourner la tête pour regarder le Cancer, toujours aussi impassible, mais demeura silencieux. A quoi bon ?

Un clapotis, puis des éclaboussures, le tirèrent de sa contemplation pensive. Shura avait pris pied près du rivage et revenait vers eux, ruisselant sous le soleil.

« Il le sait ? Murmura le Verseau.

— Évidemment. »

L’ombre raccourcie du Capricorne finit par tomber sur eux, alors qu’il se baissait pour attraper sa serviette roulée en boule entre les deux hommes et essuyer son visage avec.

« Vous parliez de quoi ?

— Du fait que tu nages vraiment comme une enclume. D’ailleurs, ça ne devrait pas être permis de nager comme ça à ton âge, va vraiment falloir qu’on t’y remette sérieusement.

— “On” ? Parce que tu te crois plus doué que moi ?

— Ce n’est pas très difficile, en même temps. Tiens, tu n’as qu’à lui demander.

— En même temps, tu es très doué pour tout un tas d’autres choses. » Dodelina Camus que les échanges entre ses deux alter ego avaient d’abord surpris par leur légèreté avant de le raccrocher à l’instant présent avec une facilité suspecte.

Shura, resté debout devant eux, fit mine de s’incliner devant le Verseau :

« Joli rattrapage aux branches, mais merci quand même. Et prends-en de la graine, toi. » Enchaîna-t-il aussitôt à l’attention du Cancer qui esquiva la giclée de sable qu’un pied leste avait soigneusement dirigée vers lui, avant de maugréer :

« Bravo, sur ma serviette.

— Et il râle en plus.

— Tu sais quoi ? Tu as de la chance que Camus n’ait pas complètement tort.

— De nous deux, je me demande vraiment lequel a “vraiment” le plus de chance, figure-toi.

— Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

— Je ne sais pas… Camus, un commentaire ? »

Le Verseau, qui avait masqué son sourire derrière la main tenant sa cigarette à présent devenue mégot, finit par éclater d’un rire franc, bientôt imité par les deux autres hommes. Angelo avait ôté ses lunettes de soleil et levé les yeux vers l’Espagnol, dont une main effleurait l’air de rien la tignasse hirsute de son compagnon. Il ne le regardait cependant pas mais le Verseau percevait dans l’aura du Capricorne une chaleur tantôt absente mais qui en cet instant était toute entière acquise au Cancer au point de se fondre dans le cosmos au repos de ce dernier. Au repos ? Non, pas exactement. Il n’y avait pas prêté attention de prime abord, mais une infime altération en avait terni le cœur, si ténue que n’importe quel autre de leurs pairs serait passé à côté en d’autres circonstances. Comme de ne pas avoir entendu les mots d’Angelo. Et de ne pas les avoir compris.

A la vérité, celui que le Capricorne observait était Camus et ce dernier eut un imperceptible hochement de tête :

« Disons que vous avez autant de chance l’un que l’autre. Toi, Shura, parce que tu as fini par avoir ce que tu voulais et que, franchement, ce n’était pas gagné – un ricanement s’échappa du côté du Cancer qui écopa d’une pichenette vengeresse derrière le crâne – et toi, Angelo parce que tu as trouvé la seule et unique personne qu’il te fallait _vraiment_. Aussi, j’imagine que ça vous met à égalité ?

— Mouais… »

Le coup d’œil entre l’Italien et l’Espagnol fut bref mais suffit à exclure le Verseau de leur échange muet. Il vit néanmoins les traits tantôt vaguement rembrunis du Capricorne s’éclairer comme Angelo lui adressait un de ces sourires un peu tordus auquel plus personne ne prêtait attention. Et ce fut tout, et dans tous les cas assez pour les deux hommes qui finirent par se rappeler sa présence, Angelo se remettant debout puis aidant le Verseau à en faire de même :

« Très bien, un point partout, balle au centre. Et la prochaine fois qu’on s’engueule, tu sais quoi ? On viendra toquer chez toi.

— Quelle merveilleuse mauvaise idée…

— Si, si, Camus, je t’assure : tu n’es peut-être pas très doué quand ça te concerne, mais dès qu’il s’agit des autres, tu as de vraies prédispositions pour les trucs psy. On ne te l’a jamais dit ? »

Shura réprima un éclat de rire et le Verseau laissa échapper un petit soupir ironique :

« Mieux vaut entendre ça que d’être sourd, je suppose.

— Tu supposes bien. Bon – le Cancer s’étira, puis renfila son tee-shirt –si on allait manger ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, le soleil, la chaleur et tout le reste, ça me donne des envies de bonne bouffe.

— Entre amis, alors ? Sourit Camus.

— ... Évidemment. »

 

* * *

[1] Référence au chapitre 19 d’UDC, quand Angelo dit à Aioros qu’il doit ses cicatrices dans son dos à son maître.


End file.
